The Challenge: Loonatic Showdown
by snheetah
Summary: Part IV and the last of the series! They have had enough and now, they're out to battle.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Part IV. Man thank you so much you guys!**

* * *

Trapped. They were trapped in their lover's hearts. They were trapped in these prison walls that will suddenly take them to their fates. No, they had to get out there. They to save their lovers, their friends. Each other. They didn't consider themselves knights in shining armor, that was too cliched. They cared for their friends, they cared for the girls that loved them.

**Ace Bunn**y, his passion burned for Lexi. He wanted to apologize for his lie. He wanted to pull her in his arms and kiss her until she told him to stop. He wanted her back, but he couldn't reach to her through this prison door.

**Danger Duck**, he had been betrayed by the girl that he loved. Let's say their relationship was off to a rocky start but she had changed. Just when things were beginning to get slightly better for them, she was taken away from him. He feared that she was going to be killed first. He couldn't let that happen.

**Rev Runner**, he cried when Michelle was taken away from him. He thought about those little competition he had with her. She never listened to the rules, or so he thought. He had to stop crying! He had to get out of this prison and save her.

**Tech E. Coyote**, smart and intelligent. "Leave her alone!" he had yelled when Croc King snatched Quinn from his grip. He had hugged her against his chest so they wouldn't separate, but Croc King had managed to do that. He wished he had Quinn's personality to free himself and bite Croc King, but he couldn't.

**Slam Tasmania**, the muscle of the team. After seeing Bridget taken away, his strength faltered. He was crushed to see her go back to her home planet, he was crushed to see her taken away from him. If they managed to get out, he was going to give these villains a lesson in wresting they would never forget.

**Pierre Le Pew**, once a villain, now a desperate lover. He hadn't seen her for hours and he felt like a nobody. Thanks to Quinn's enlightenment, he knew what was going on with Fleur. He had the urge to break out of this prison, gather her in his arms, and kiss those bruises away.

**Hunter Bunny**, the Southern sweetheart. If he had a horse, he would barge the door down.

The villains might have thought that taking away their lovers to their deaths were going to make them weak. They were sadly mistaking. Such a departure, only made them stronger.

* * *

***opens cage and Swifty and Speedy eat the chapter***

**Me: Huh, more like RODENTS UNLEASHED! **


	2. To the Rescue

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Thank you so much for the review! Oh yeah! Croc King should keep his eyes open in this story. I'm gonna make his life miserable :D**

* * *

When Croc King had seen the villains arriving with the captured heroes, he was too shocked to speak. He blinked a couple of times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming the whole thing.

"We got 'em like ya wanted," Sam said as he threw a tied up Tech and Quinn in front of Croc King's feet.

"And it was my idea!" Michael proudly said as if he had discovered the secrets to the power of hypnosis.

Croc King slowly turned his head and looked at him. "What do you want me to give you? A kiss?" he gruffly said as he looked back at the superheroes. He was mad over the fact that Michael was incompetent enough to let Fleur alone with a cellphone near her reach. He looked back at the superheroes and said, "and they do look real."

"Well we ain't holograms doc," Ace said.

Croc King walked up to him. "And I suppose you are the leader." He clenched his jaw and looked up and down at Ace. "We'll kill both leaders at sunrise. Take them to their prison." He said to the villains.

The girls were separated from the guys. Tech held Quinn tightly against him but Sam managed to wrench her away from him. "You leave her alone!" Tech growled. He was about to attack Sam but a buffalo-like creature came up behind him and grabbed him by the arms.

"NO!" Rev cried as his hand was unattached from Michelle's. "Let-me-go!" he squirmed through the tight grips of Croc King's henchmen.

Slam let out a loud roar when Bridget was taken away from his arms. Ace noticed the look of worry and apology on Lexi's green pupils. Duck almost felt a couple of tears threatening to escape when he saw Miranda getting pushed to the ground and bumping her head in the process. He took a deep breath and resisted the tears to stop falling.

Hunter was knocked to the ground when he tried to go after Andrea. He was picked up by the ears and transported over to a prison cell where he was hurled inside. The rest of the boys were escorted into the room. After Ace, Rev, Tech, Slam, Duck, Pierre, and Hunter were in, Irene grabbed the doorknob with her hand, shut the door, and locked it.

Ace immediately turned his eyes towards the door and yellow lasers shot out of his eyes. However, the lasers ricocheted off the door. "Not even a dent," he said.

"Let's transport then," Duck suggested as he transported himself out of the room. When he did that, he was transported back into the same spot, in the same room. "Well," he spoke, "forget about that idea."

Ace slammed his fists on the wall. They had to find a way to get out of this prison. There just had to be a way.

* * *

In the next prison cell, the girls felt just as hopeless as the boys did. They knew, much to Quinn's enlightenment, that it was impossible to escape even if they combined their powers. When Quinn, Bridget, Andrea, and Hunter had escaped through a tunnel that they made from Electro's weapon, the chasm had been concealed with cement, preventing their escape.

The door suddenly opened and Michael walked inside. Lexi, Miranda, Bridget, Andrea, Michelle, and Quinn jumped to their feet and stood in a fighting position. "What do you want?" Quinn growled.

"One last thing," Michael said, holding his index finger in the air, "her," he pointed at Fleur.

"Try getting through us first!" Lexi snapped.

Michael straightened his jaw and straightened his back. He moved past Michelle and stared at Lexi right in the eyes. "You can't do anything to me," he shook his head, "unless you want to face those wild boars guarding the prison," he pushed her to the side and walked over to Fleur. He put his hands on his hips and towered over her. He noticed that she was refusing to make any eye contact with him. _Good she fears me _he thought. "You know girls," he turned around and looked at them, "should wouldn't be in this state if she just listened to me."

"She's not doing anything to you now," Quinn pointed out.

Michael grabbed Fleur's hand and gently pulled her off the ground. "No but she'll be the first to die along with your little bunny friend," he said as he waved his hand in the air. "She has something that she has to give me before she dies that she hasn't given me yet when we were together."

Lexi gasped when she realized what he was talking about.

"What?" Michelle asked.

Quinn hit her head with her hand. "A trophy!" she sarcastically yelled. "What do you think Michelle? No!" she turned her attention to Michael, "you are not going to do anything to her."

"Try and stop me Wolfy," he said. When Quinn approached him, Michael made a fist in front of Fleur's face, "one more step and a smash her face!" That made Quinn halt in her tracks. She glared at him as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Here we go," Michael said as he escorted Fleur into another room. She put her hands on her face to wipe away her exhaustion. She suddenly felt Michael's hands gripping the sides of her arms. She shivered at that touch. "You be a good little girl and let me touch you," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

Fleur's heart palpitated against her chest. She whipped around and looked at Michael with tear stained eyes. "Michael, s'il vous plait," she begged, "je ne suis pas doing anything to you. Pleeze leave moi alone." She didn't cry, she didn't scream. She just begged for her safety.

However, Michael had different ideas with her. "Don't you dare go against my needs," he shook his index finger in front of her face as if he was the teacher and she was the student. He suddenly grabbed her hands and pushed her against the wall. He put both of his hands on the walls and blocked any means of escape for her.

Fleur's eyes opened wide when his hand touched her face. She flinched from that touch but her mood for the best of her. She raised her hand and smacked his arm away from her. "Don't you ever do that again!" she screeched. She put her hands on his shoulders and with all the strength she could muster, she pushed him away.

Not liking that one bit, Michael dangerously glared at her. "Why you little no good tramp!" he yelled at her.

Fleur clenched her hands into fists. "Je ne suis pas un tramp!" she yelled. "You are ze one zat me zis way. I always thank ze heaves for making me a superhero. Eet shows zat je suis a better person zen you!"

Michael raised his fist and punched her. Fleur lost her balance and she fell to the ground. She shook her head and then looked up at her ex. "Eez zis what you want to keep doing?" she asked, "you really need some help." She felt his foot making contact with her stomach. "Continue eet Michael, but eet's not going to help you."

Michael jumped on top of her and began to land powerful punched on her face. Fleur's head was thrown back to the ground when he gave her a pound on the mouth. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the ground. "Are you trying to intimidate me?" he yelled.

"What do vous think?" she asked.

* * *

Lexi cringed when her super hearing picked up the loud thumping noises.

"What's-wrong?" Michelle asked when she noticed Lexi's worried look.

Lexi rapidly shook her head. Even when she blocked her ears, she could still hear the punches, kicks, and the cries. She couldn't imagine what Fleur was going through right now. If she was Fleur, she would have killed Michael. Sure that would go against the superhero code, but it was just brutal that he was making her suffer like that.

* * *

In Harman City, Swifty got up from the ground. The morning sun brightly shined in his face as it melted the white fluffy snow from the ground. Swifty turned his head and saw Kitty trying to free Caesar from the ice that had frozen his paws to the ground. Swifty ran up to them and saw a small puddle of water on the ground. "Hey," he said, "the sun is melting the ice. Keep clawing!" he told Kitty as she rapidly scratched the ice and it broke off into large chunks.

Caesar pulled his paws out of the ice and shook the water off him. Kitty let out a purr and nuzzled herself against Caesar's paw to show that she was happy that he was fine.

"So what happened to the team?" Swifty asked. He had been unconscious when Sylth had dropped him to the ground. When Kitty and Caesar explained the situation, he couldn't understand a word that they were saying. Something shiny caught his eye. He turned his head and saw Pierre's abandoned cane. "Didn't that belong to that French guy?" he asked Caesar and Kitty who nodded in return.

The three animals ran over to the cane. "What does it do?" Swifty asked.

Kitty curiously looked at the red ruby. She twisted the ruby with they paw and a golden flash shout out of the ruby and trapped a fire hydrant into a force field.

"It makes force fields?" Swifty asked, "anything else?"

Caesar picked the cane with his mouth. Kitty dangled from the front of the cane and she tried to pull the ruby away from the cane so she could play with it. Caesar accidentally tapped the end of the cane onto the wall and the dog, cat, and mouse disappeared from the city.


	3. Eh, What's Up Doc?

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you so much for the review! Swifty, Caesar, and Kitty will make it! As for our team, they'll be saved. :)**

* * *

Croc King and the rest of the villains gathered around a round table and began to discuss how they were going to carry out the execution of the superheroes. "Now I have a feeling that they are going to group together and take all of us out," Croc King told them, "what we have to do is each and every one of us should take out one superhero on each team and kill them, one by one of course."

"And the leaders?" Irene asked.

"I will carry out that plan personally myself," Croc King proudly said. "I take the bunny and the French girl, put them in a room and make both of their lovers watch it!"

"That'th pretty mean," Sylth said.

"That's the point!" Croc King snapped. "You mess with me and I kill you."

_Oh we have heard that threat many times _Sam thought.

"So I decided to finish them when the sun rises," Croc said as he pulled down his sleeve and looked at his wrist, "they have only an hour to live."

* * *

A yellow beam appeared in thin air as Swifty, Kitty, and Caesar appeared in Croc's underground lair. "Man," Swfity said as he adjusted his sombrero that was facing the wrong way, "we came here quickly, but the way this thing transported us was insane."

Kitty shoot herself to straighten out her black fur. She looked to her left and right to make sure that nobody was around. For now, they were safe from any villains finding them. Her ears perked up when she heard whispered voices coming from another room. She slowly walked over to the door and peeked inside. Swifty and Caesar followed her and peeked in. They saw Croc King and the villains gathered around a table.

"There's the key," Swifty said as he pointed ahead of him and saw a glittering golden key hanging from Croc King's belt. "One of us has to go an get it."

Kitty's eyes grew bigger when she saw the golden key. "Oh no," Swifty said when he noticed what was about to happen. It looked as if the shimmering object was hypnotizing her to go and get it. Kitty walked into the room and advanced towards the key.

Croc King turned his eyes and looked at the small kitten approaching his feet. "What's this?" he snapped as he picked up Kitty by the scruff of the neck and looked at her.

Sylth gasped when he saw her. "The'th-"

"Shut up," Croc King interrupted him. Kitty put her small paw on Croc King's snout.

"Meow," she said as her eyes grew bigger, shiner, and more cuter.

As Croc King continued to stare at her, he felt something break inside him. He felt as if his evil heart had been demolished by this sight of cuteness. "Well," he said, "aren't you cute."

The villains gasped when he said that. Irene didn't expect a word like 'cute' to escape out of such an evil villain as he considered himself to be. "But, but, but-" Sylth protested.

"Oh hush up, you blubbering cat," Croc King snapped at him again.

Seeing that Kitty was distracting every single villain in the room, he took it as his chance and zoomed over to Croc King, who was too indulged in Kitty to even pay attention at what was going on. Swifty climbed on Croc's leg and made his way over to the belt. He pulled the key out of the belt and softly landed back to the ground. With that, he zoomed out of the room and made his way back to Caesar.

"Meow," Kitty said as she jumped out of Croc King's hand and landed on the ground. Trying out one last cute act, such as swatting thin air with her paws, she casually walked out of the room.

"Well that was a good show," Croc King said.

"But thir-" Sylth said.

"WHAT?!" Croc King yelled at him.

"The wath with the superheroeth!"

Croc King slammed his fist on the table. "Then why didn't you say so, you despicable cat!" He jumped away from the table and an out the door. He turned his head to the left and saw Caesar, Kitty, and Swifty disappearing into a hallway that led down to the dungeons. "Get up you lazy fools and get them!" he yelled at the villains.

The villains jumped out of their chairs and ran out of the room.

* * *

Swifty tried to run as quickly as he could. He just didn't know which dungeon door the Loonatics were in. He turned his head and saw the villains were gaining up on them. He had hoped that Croc King hadn't seem him but sometimes things didn't go as planned. Swifty slid under a door and found himself into a cell. However, the cell was empty. He slid out of the cell and continued to run with Caesar and Kitty.

"Get those danged house pets and pesterin' rat!" Sam yelled.

"I got 'im!" Sylth yelled as he pounced in the air and headed towards Swifty. Swifty halted to a stop. Instead of falling on top of the mouse, Sylth fell a couple of centimeters away from him.

"I dare you to do your best," Swifty said as he pulled a whisker out of Sylth's cheek and continued to run.

"OW!" Sylth yelled as he grabbed his nose with his hands and glared at Swifty. He got up from the ground and continued to chase after the mouse.

Swifty zoomed under another cell door. He looked around and saw this cell contained only two people inside. There was a battered girl lying on the ground and a man towering over her. "Oh no," Swifty said, seeing that he was trapped inside with a villain and outside with a couple of villains.

Michael turned around when he heard Swifty's voice. He looked down at the ground and saw the frightened mouse holding a golden key. "Well, well, well," he said as he walked over to Swifty, "if it isn't the Super Mouse here to save the day."

"Give 'im ta me! Give 'im ta me!" Sylth yelled as he held out his paw under the door. Swifty felt his paws touching his tail. He didn't like that. He turned around and gave Sylth a powerful bite on his finger. "YEOW!" Sylth yelled as he pulled his paw away from the door.

Swifty was about to run away when he felt a heavy weight on his tail. He looked up and saw that Michael was stepping over his tail, preventing him to run away. Michael reached down and held Swifty into a tight grip. "I'll take that," he said as the tips of his finger touched the key.

"No!" Swifty yelled as he reached out to grab the key.

Fleur noticed the key dangling from Michael's finger and the desperate voice in Swifty's voice. She had never met Swifty but she considered him to be here for the Loonatics to save them from death. She tried to get up on her feet as quickly as she could. She grabbed Michael's arm and took the key in her hands. Her touch made Michael drop Swifty to the ground. Fleur let go of the key and he grabbed the key before it clattered to the ground and ran out from under the door.

Fleur knew what was going to happen to her. She immediately backed away into the corner of a wall and buried as much of her bruised face as she could.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Lexi said to the team when she heard Sylth's loud 'yeow.'

"Well our ears are not as bionic as yours are," Quinn pointed out, "but considering the look on your face, either something has already happened, or someone is here to save us."

"It was Sylth that yelled, so I think someone is coming to save us," Lexi said. "Let's just hope they come here as soon as possible."

* * *

Ace and the rest of the boys had given up trying to bust out of the cell. The more they tried to do it, the more it backfired on them. Ace didn't want to give up. He wanted to save his friends from the hands of this evil guy but how was he supposed to do it when he was trapped inside a room that was hard to break out of.

"We...are...doomed," Duck slowly said as he softly hit the wall with the back of his head.

"Don't let me hear ya say dat again!" Ace snapped at him. "We might not have de chance to get out now but we might come up wit a plan before they come an' kill us."

Ace's ears perked up when he heard a soft zooming sound making its way underneath the door. In front of his stood Swifty, holding a key above his head. The little mouse had been running too much that he was almost out of breath. "You have no idea how many doors I have tried to find you!" he yelled as he threw the key in front of Ace.

"We're saved!" Duck yelled as he threw his arms in the air.

"Yer a loyal one," Ace smiled at Swifty as he reached down and grabbed the key. "Now Loonatics, are ya ready to face dese guys?"

All of his teammates gave him a nod.

"Den let's get ready ta fight," Ace said as he put the key in the lock and twisted it. The lock clicked open and Ace pulled the door open. Before him, he saw the villains gathered around the door. "Eh, what's up docs?" he asked as his teammates stood behind him, ready to fight.

* * *

**Me: And all hell breaks loose, with Croc King crying into a pillow like a little girl**


	4. Challenge 1: Freeze Kitty Cat

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Hey! Thank you for the review! Good for us, but bad for Croc King to be sad! Ahh, I don't care, he deserves it anyway :) Yeah, Ace was a little too mad here but he cares about his teammates' safety. Ohh yeah, they are so going to get it.**

* * *

The villains stood staring at the Loonatics in the cell. Ace's muscles tensed as he clenched his hand into a fist. He slightly turned his head to the left and saw Rev from the corner of his eye. Rev caught his look and gave him a tight nod. The road runner zoomed out of the room and ran past the villain. "Excuse-me-pardon-me-coming-through!" he said as he ran past Sylth.

"Whoa!" Sylth yelled as he looked past him and saw the trail of fire that Rev left behind.

"Get 'im!" Sam yelled as he pushed Sylth with his hands towards Rev. Sylth broke into a sprint and ran after Rev.

The villains swiftly turned their heads to the road runner. When they did that, the Loonatics took their chances and they began to attack. Ace's lasers hit Melvin squarely on the helmet. Melvin was lifted off his feet and fell in front of Hunter's feet. "Let's show this alien with whom he's messin' with partner," he said to Ace as he slammed his fist into his hand.

Duck attacked Pinkster and his henchmen while Tech jumped towards and began to fight with Sam. Slam noticed that Gorlop was hitting himself towards the wall and the more he did it, the larger he grew. Slam growled and launched himself towards the gargantuan orange creature and hoped to defeat him before Gorlop did.

Seeing that Michael was nowhere around, Pierre slipped out of the prison and went to search for him.

* * *

Sylth panted as he stopped running. He put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. Not only was that road runner annoying, but he was too fast for Sylth to even catch him. Rev didn't stop running. He had tried every single prison door but the ones that he had looked in, the girls were not in there. "This-better-be-the-one!" he said as he sped over to the prison. However when he got there, he saw two wild boars bearing weapons that were guarding the door. "Shoot!" he said as the boars snorted and held the weapons towards Rev.

"There you are!" Sylth suddenly arrived as he pointed at Rev with his finger. Rev turned around and looked at the cat that was advancing towards him.

_Calm-down, calm-down, calm-down! _Rev scolded himself. He was getting a little anxious at how he was supposed to even get himself out of this situation. "Come-on-you-guys," he said, "three-to-one-is-not-even-fair." Stalling for time to figure out a plan seemed like a good idea at this time.

"We are villainth and we don't care," Sylth said.

_Touche _Rev thought. He had to come up with a better witty remark. "Well-you-should-care-because-it's-you're-not-bein g-fair-I-mean-come-on-have-you-ever-played-games-w ith-your-friends-such-as-sports-there-has-to-be-an -equal-number-of-people-playing-in-both-sides-of-t he-team-" as he was talking, his eyes made their way behind Sylth and he saw a net that was hanging by the wall. He didn't understand why there would be a net there, possibly some sort of dumb decoration that Croc King decided to add, but he didn't worry about that thought much.

"UGH!" Sylth yelled as he put his paws on his ears, "thut up for crying out loud!"

Rev sped over to the net, grabbed it off the wall, and threw it over the two boars. He tied a knot at the end of the end and trapped the two guard in there. "Huh?" Sylth said as he looked at what Rev had done.

"You-have-got-to-be-faster-than-that," Rev laughed as he sped over to the door and opened it. He flew inside and shut the door before Sylth could get in and ruin everything like all villains do.

"Rev!" Lexi and Michelle yelled in unison. Lexi was the first to run over to Rev and give him a hug. "Is everyone alright?" she asked after she had let go of him, "how is Ace? Is he okay?"

"For-now-he-is-fine-Swifty-came-just-in-time-with- a-key-and-got-us-out-but-all-the-villains-were-cha sing-after-him-and-when-we-were-free-to-go-the-vil lains-were-right-in-front-of-the-door-as-we-speak- now-Ace-Tech-Slam-and-Duck-are-fighting-the-villai ns-and-Sylth-has-been-chasing-me!"

"Alright!" Quinn yelled as she held her arms in the air, "moral of the novel is to go and kick their butts before the sun rises and Croc King does away with the leaders."

Michelle raised an eyebrow at Quinn. "Does-away-with-the-leaders?"

Quinn clenched her teeth. "Michelle stop trying to play dumb, I mean that they don't have much time since the sun is going to rise in a little bit."

"So-what's-he-going-to-do-with-them?" Michelle asked. "Is-he-going-to-kill-them?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "No Michelle, he's going to take them to a party, congratulate them for being the best leaders that they are, and then coronate them to be the king and queen of planet Harman. What do you think you idiot?" she glared at the road runner.

"Go-easy-on-her," Rev snapped at the wolf, "she's-had-a-tough-day-already."

Lexi couldn't take it anymore. Now was not the time to fight. They're friends were in danger and they could have been fighting to villains instead of fighting like this. "GUYS!" she yelled at them, which finally got their attentions. "Stop fighting!" she looked from Quinn, Michelle, and then Rev. "We have to get out of this prison and fight those villains out there. Rev, you said that Sylth was chasing after you right?"

"Yes," Rev nodded.

"Then you and Michelle will take care of him. Andrea," Lexi said as she looked at her friend, "you and me are going to help Ace and Hunter defeat Melvin, Pinkster, and those two henchmen. Miranda," she looked at the duck, "you will help us. Quinn, you will help Tech and Bridget, you will take care of Gorlop. Now is everyone clear at what they are doing?" The girls, and Rev, nodded at Lexi. "Good. Rev," she looked at the road runner, "you and Michelle may proceed first and defeat Sylth. The girls and I will go to the boys and help them."

"Affirmative," Rev said. Michelle ran over to him and stood by his side. Rev slowly opened the door and peeked outside. Sylth was there waiting for him. He flung the door open and the two roadrunners sped over to Sylth and tackled him to the ground. In the meantime, Lexi and the rest of the girls escaped from the prison and ran to find the boys.

"NO!" Sylth yelled, "not you two again!" he didn't know if he could live another second with these two roadrunners yapping in front of him. He pushed the roadrunners off of him and jumped to his feet.

"You-need-to-chill," Michelle said as she took a deep breath and blew a cold gust towards Sylth.

Sylth felt his whiskers freezing. "THTOP!" he yelled as he hugged himself and tried to keep himself from freezing. Michelle approached closer and closer and the more she blew, the colder the air got. "Pleathe thtop, I don't want to be frozen into a popthicle thtick!" he yelled.

However, Michelle kept blowing the cold gust of wind. She stopped blowing onto him and touched his fur where it had turned into ice. Satisfied, she quickly ran around him and trapped him inside the ice that she created. After she was finished, Rev looked at what she had done. She had certainly overdone the defeat, for the cat might freeze to death in that iceberg, but it was effective enough to keep him in there without escaping.

"Now-what-do-we-do?" Michelle asked as she looked at Rev.

"We-go-and-help-our-teammates!" Rev exclaimed as he grabbed Michelle's hand and sped over to his friends.


	5. Challenge 2: Kung-Fu Bunny Style

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

******Okay, before ya'll begin reading, I warn you that this chapter is completely stupid. I don't know what I was thinking of adding this song in here, but I hope that it makes it a little humorous and light-hearted.**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for the review! There will be a little Ace and Lexi action going on in this section. Though I warn you, this chapter is a bit ****embarrassing. Sylth is still frozen in that little iceberg as for Michael, he is somewhere waiting for his doom to come :D**

**BALTO1: Hello! Thank you for your review! Aww, you went to Florida? Lucky! I'm glad that you had a good break. Look, I don't mean to hurt you or anything but the story is starting to wind down a but and I just can't have Natalya coming out of nowhere because it wouldn't really make sense since the Loonatics are on a different planet and Natalya hasn't appeared at all. Sorry about that.**

* * *

"There they are," Lexi pointed at the Loonatic boys that were trying to fight the villains. She looked back at her friends and gave them a tight nod, indicating that they should proceed. Once the girls jumped away from Lexi and into the battle, Lexi grabbed Andrea and Miranda and they ran over to Ace and Duck. "Miranda, go to Duck and defeat Pinkster and his two henchmen. We'll take care of Melvin and Electro."

"Okay," Miranda nodded as she ran over to Duck.

Ace turned his head and saw the two rabbits running towards him. "About time ya got outta dat jail," Ace said as he dodged from Melvin's attack.

"Yeah," Lexi nodded, "and we're here to help you stop him."

Ace halted his fighting and gave Lexi a meaningful look. He gave her a little smile and there was a little sparkle in his dark blue eyes. "Tanks," he said to her. He was about to use his laser attack on Melvin when Hunter jumped in front of him. "Whoa!" he yelled as he turned his head elsewhere as the lasers escaped from his eyes and hit Sam in the rear.

"YEOW!" Sam yelled as he sprang up in the air. Tech and Quinn raised their heads up and then followed Sam's fall until he fell on the floor with a thud.

"Thanks Ace!" Tech yelled.

"Ya better be careful not ta jump in front of me like dat," Ace told Hunter.

"Ahhh," Hunter said as he fanned his hand in the air and dismissed the thought, "I've handled worst situations before. Try getting back on a horse once you've been thrown off of him. Anyway, I was thinking that we should get a little hyped up like that roadrunner friend of yours."

"In what way?" Ace asked.

"Like this," Hunter said as he looked over at Melvin. "Hey, alien," he called to the little alien who was trying to lift himself off the ground. "Ever heard of kung-fu bunnies?"

Before Melvin could answer his question, Duck's voice ran through the room. "Guys!" Duck yelled as Ace, Lexi, Hunter, and Andrea turned their heads and looked at the mallard, "Pinkster is coming towards you!" Ace watched as Pinkster lifted Melvin off the ground and they both faced the four rabbits and the two ducks.

"_Kung-fu Bunny Style_," Hunter said as he scrunched his eyes at the villains and had a smirk on his face.

"Bunny style?" Ace asked as he turned his head and lookd at Hunter.

"Oh no," Andrea whispered as she put her hand on her forehead and looked down at the ground.

Hunter stepped forward, put his hands on his hips, and smiled at Pinkster, Melvin, and his two henchmen that had decided to join them. "_Hey there partner, I'm from planet Harman/I got ranch full of carrots 'cause they are so delicious/Parnter, do you like my shiny cowboys boots and my buck-toothed mouth?/Prepare for a humiliating defeat!" _he slowly took a rope out of his jean pocket, one that he always carried, and stretched it in front of the villains.

Melvin, Pinkster, Miranda, and Duck exchanged confused looks when Hunter sang. Andrea was not at the least surprised but she was a little embarrassed to have someone speak when they were fighting the villains. "What is he doing?" Lexi asked when Hunter began to wave his rope in the air.

"Oh I get it," Ace said, "ya want ta sing. Den let me join ya." He turned his attention to the villains. Lexi immediately blushed before Ace opened his mouth. "_Ehhh, what's up doc?/__Ya want a piece of dis bunny?" _He walked up in front of Melvin and Pinkster. "_Come on doc, I don't mind servin' some justice on yer plate/__Come on doc, time to make yer first move/__What's it gonna be?/__What's it gonna be?"_

Melvin and Pinkster were so confused that they had no idea how to react. "Uhh," Stoney said, "why are they singing?"

"Does it matter?" Bugsy snapped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun that he always carried with him. "Take yer gun out, we're gonna blow their heads off if they open their mouths." The two gangsters aimed their weapons at Ace and Hunter.

Andrea widely opened her eyes when she saw those two weapons. There had to be someway for her to distract them. She walked up over to Hunter and Ace and looked at the two villains in the eyes. She took Hunter's face in her hands and put his cheek closer to hers. "_I found him, my little hero/__Time to kick some butt!" _she sang.

"_HEY!"_ Hunter and Ace whooped in unison.

"_Kick some butt_," Andrea repeated with a smile on her face.

Well, since Andrea was going to sing, then Lexi might as well join in. "_He's not the only one/__Ace is fighting too/__They are awesome!" _she chanted as she joined in Andrea.

"Now that we got the party started, hey!" Hunter yelled as he punched the air with his fist.

Lexi felt herself getting into the song. She felt energized and ready to fight like never before. "_Hunter is a sweetie and Ace is so handsome/We're both lucky_!" She looked at Andrea.

"_Hey_!" the two boys yelled.

"_Yee-haw!" _Andrea shouted.

"_Hey_!"

Lexi and Andrea looked at one another with a smile. They grabbed hands and looked at the villains. "_Now let us bunnies stand together and fight, fight, fight, fight_!" they sang.

There was a pause between the rabbits and the villains. Duck and Miranda exchanged looks. "What in the world are they doing?" Duck asked as he flapped his arms towards the four rabbits.

"I don't know," Miranda sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head, "I don't understand rabbits anymore."

"_Kung-fu Bunny Style!" _Ace said as he closed his eyes and yellow lasers escaped his eyes. Pinkster, Melvin, Bugsy, and Stoney jumped out of the way as the lasers hit the wall behind them. Lexi directed her ears towards Pinkster and a pink orb unleashed itself from between her ears. Pinkster jumped away just in time but the pink orb hit Stoney instead.

"_Bunny Style," _Hunter said to Lexi.

Andrea jumped away from Bugsy as she dodged the bullets that Electro and Bugsy were shooting her with. "_Hop...hop, hop, hop! Kung-fu Bunny style!_" Ace sang as he saw Andrea jumping in the air.

"Lexi!" Andrea yelled as she jumped to the right and exposed Bugsy and Electro that were running towards her. Lexi brain blasted the both men. "_Bunny style_," she said.

Andrea landed in front of her and began to jump up and down. "_Hop...hop, hop, hop! Kung-fu Bunny Style_!"

Ace and Hunter jumped in front of Melvin and Pinkster. The two rabbits had a mischievous smiles on their faces as they looked at the alien and the pig. "W-w-what are you doing?" Pinkster suddenly asked them.

Hunter and Ace looked at one another and jumped away from the villains. Behind them, Lexi and Andrea stood there, ready to attack. Lexi unleashed her brain blast towards Melvin while Andrea gave Pinkster a good kick in the face. "_HEEEEYYYY! Sexy ladies!_" Hunter and Ace chanted as they saw Lexi and Andrea fighting. "Watch out for that hunter over there!" Hunter yelled as he pointed at Electro that was sneaking up behind Andrea.

Lexi swished around and brain blasted Electro before he could get to them. "_Hop...hop, hop, hop! Kung-fu Bunny Style!"_ she sang once Electro hit the ground. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped themselves around Lexi. Lexi look up and saw Robot Hunter holding her tight. Lexi struggled to get out of his grip. She thought that if she used her brain blast, both her and this robot would be fried.

"Ace!" Andrea yelled as she pointed behind him.

Ace turned around and saw that the fake Hunter had captured Lexi. He scrunched his eyes at the robot. He picked up his speed and unleashed himself towards the robot. Hunter let go of Lexi and both rabbits toppled to the ground. Ace clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it into his face. A loud clunk escaped from the robot but Ace figured that he hadn't done much damage to it. Hunter placed his feet onto Ace's stomach and pushed Ace off him where the leader fell onto the floor.

Before Hunter could hurt him, Lexi jumped in front of Ace and used the biggest brain blast that she could. The pink orb escaped from between her ears and it slammed into Hunter. The robot flew into the air and slammed into a wall. He slid from the wall and then crashed onto the floor. Lexi closely watched and didn't see any movement from the robot.

"Hey," Andrea suddenly said, "why did the singing stop?" she asked as she looked at Hunter, Ace, and Lexi. "We were moving so well with it."

Duck and Miranda exchanged another look. "Can we sing with you?" Miranda asked.

"NO!" Andrea yelled, "this is for rabbits only."

"Fine," Miranda said, "then I guess you don't need our help." With that, she turned on her heel and walked away with Duck following her.

"You're turn Lexi," Andrea said as she looked at her.

Lexi turned her eyes and looked at the remaining five villains. Electro, Pinkster, Melvin, Bugsy, and Stoney might be easy to take out if they all worked together. "Okay guys," she said to the three rabbits, "I'll take care of Bugsy and Melvin. Ace, you take Stoney, Andrea, you take Electro, and Hunter will take care of Pinkster." She ran towards Bugsy and tackled him to the ground while Ace wrapped his hands around Stoney, Andrea hopped over to Electro, and Hunter wrapped his hands around Pinkster's throat.

Melvin pointed his weapon at Lexi but Lexi was quick enough to jump away. Melvin's attack hit Bugsy. Bugsy jumped to his feet and yelled at Melvin, "watch where yer aimin' at?"

"Do not make me angry!" Melvin threatened as he pointed his weapon at Bugsy.

"LEXI!" Andrea yelled. "SING FOR GOD SAKES! IT MAKES THE BATTLE FINISH FASTER!"

Lexi had no idea what to even sing about. She didn't even consider to be one of the best singers. "_I had a tough past but everything is fine/I work with Tech, Rev, Slam, Duck, and Ace, oh he's so fine/We work together and save the city, that's what we do/If you want to be on my team, then join this awesome crew." _Lexi made a face at her made-up lyrics. However, she hoped that Ace didn't hear her comment.

Andrea suddenly jumped next to her. "_Yeah, I ain't no different/I got a fella by my side that cuddles with me/Yeah, sister!/ We can totally relate, we both love our honey bunnies!/Yeah, sister!" _She looked to her left and saw Electro, Melvin, and Bugsy slowly slipping away from them. "_Are we gonna keep on talkin' or are we gonna kick some butt?/They're gettin' away!/They're gettin' away!"_ The two girls jumped over to the three villains.

Electro immediately turned around and pointed his weapon at them. A large net shot out and trapped Lexi and Andrea inside. "This didn't go according to plan," Lexi said as she grabbed the net with her hands and tried to rip it open.

Ace and Hunter jumped in front of the net and looked at the three villains. "_Have no fear/__Your knight in shining armor is here/__With my sidekick!" _Ace sang as he flung his arms towards Hunter.

"Hey," Hunter said.

"Eh? Banneret?" Ace suggested.

"What?" Hunter asked, having no idea what that word even meant.

"_Oh you are so sweet/Get us out of here_," Andrea sang.

"_We are trapped_!" Lexi emphasized.

"_Trapped!" _Andrea repeated.

"_Like rats!" _Lexi added.

When she said that, Swifty was just passing by as he escaped from Sam's stomping feet. He halted in his steps and looked at Lexi. "Excuse me?" he asked her.

Ace and Hunter ran over to the net and began to untie the girls. Lexi bought her face in front of Ace. "_Ace I'm so glad we're back together/Don't ever leave my sight."_

Ace smiled at her. They had broken up, now they were back together in one day. "_Never_," Ace shook his head with the smile remaining on his face.

Having heard Lexi's words to Ace, Andrea looked at Hunter. "_You too Hunter_," she said to him.

"_Of course!" _Hunter said as him and Ace finally freed the girls from the net. Ace and Hunter looked at each other and then at all the villains that they were against. "_We are luckiest guys in the world, world, world, world!" _they sang as they sprang over to the villains and toppled two of them to the ground. The villains that were victimized were Melvin and Pinkster.

_"Kung-fu Bunny Style!" _Lexi said as she joined her friends in the battle.

"_Bunny Style!" _Andrea sang as she jumped on top of Electro.

Hunter grabbed Pinkster's arm and held it behind his back. He cut part of his rope with his teeth and tied the rope around Pinskter's wrists. Ace gave Melvin a kick to the stomach and apprehended him and his weapon. Now the only villains that were left were Stoney, Bugsy, and Electro. "_Come on guys, we are almost finished/Dese guys are gettin' what they deserve_."

Hunter jumped up from Pinkster. "_What is it?/ Time in the slammer?/These alien-guys are crazy mother-"_

"Hunter!" Andrea yelled at him before he could finish the rest of his sentence.

"_You know what I'm_ sayin'," he said with a wave in the air. He ran over to the littlest villains that stood there. He jumped over to Bugsy, took his gun away, and apprehended him.

Lexi had a little tough time with Stoney since he was twice her size, she managed to get him. A good kick on the ankle was strong enough to make him whine about it. When she did that, she jumped on his back, pummeled to the ground and tied his wrists behind his back.

Andrea hopped away from the series of nets that were being thrown at her. She placed her feet to the wall and pushed herself off before a net wrapped itself around her. She softly landed on top of Electro's head. Seeing this as his chance, Electro aimed at her and pulled to trigger. Andrea jumped off his head and Electro was trapped in the net.

"Aw crud," he moaned.

"And dat shows not to mess wit de Kung-fu Bunnies," Ace said.

"_Kung-fu Bunny Style!" _Hunter finished.

"Now let's go and help the others," Lexi said as she and her three friends went to help the rest of their friends.

* * *

**Me: *Nods head to the computer and puts a brown paper bag over my head***


	6. Challenge 3: Southern Throwdown

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you so much for the review! Yeah, the chapter was a little dumb. This is what happens when I'm obsessed with Gangnam Style. Oh well, enjoy this chapter.**

**BALTO1: Thank you for the review! I don't want you to feel hurt if I'm not using Natalya in this story. Ohh, I forgot to ask you in the previous chapter, is it okay if I can use Natalya in my other Loonatic story if that's okay with you?**

* * *

After Lexi, Ace, Andrea, and Hunter had finished their musical number, Quinn and Tech had stopped fighting and looked at the four bunnies. Both canines were confused as to why these four rabbits would sing while fighting. "What...was...that?" Quinn suddenly asked after Pinkster, Melvin, Electro, Bugsy, and Stoney were apprehended.

"My question exactly," Tech spoke, "bot now that the villains are caught, let's turn our attention to this one." They turned their heads and looked at Sam.

Sam clenched his hands into fists and glared at them. "Just try an' stop me ya varmints!" he snapped as he pointed his weapon at them. After he pulled the trigger, a blue orb flew out of the gun. Tech and Quinn jumped out of the way and the orb hit Gorlop's back, causing the orange creature to grow in size.

Slam and Bridget skidded to a halt. The two Tasmanian devils looked up as Gorlop grew into a monstrous size. Slam looked from Gorlop and then at Tech. He raised his arms in the air with frustration.

"Sorry Slam," Quinn said, "but we had to do it." She dodged another blue orb and slid closer to Tech. "What we should we do? There has to be a way to get that weapon out of his hands."

_Get that weapon out of his hands_ Tech mentally repeated her words. He turned his head and looked at her with a wide grin. "You...are...a...genius," he said as he turned his head and looked back at Sam. Without that weapon in his hands, he would be powerless and easy to defeat. Tech raised his hands in front of him and a green color gloved over his hands. The green magnetic power shot out of his hands and flew towards the weapon. Tech bought his hands together, lifted the weapon out of Sam's hand, and threw it across the room.

"HEY!" Sam yelled as he saw his weapon flying towards the room.

Ace turned around and saw the weapon heading towards Lexi. "Incoming!" he yelled as he pointed ahead of him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lexi saw the weapon heading towards her. She whipped around and allowed a powerful pink orb to form between her ears. She unleashed the orb towards the gun and once it clashed, it made a loud booming sound as the weapon blew to bits.

"WHOOO!" Hunter suddenly hooted as he threw his arms in the air when the weapon exploded. "You blow that thing up girl!" he shouted as he punched the air with his fist.

Quinn took her chance and launched herself towards Sam. Before she could clamp her jaws onto Sam, he clenched his hand into a fist and gave her a strong punch across her nose. Quinn's head whipped to the left. She twisted her body to the left and put her hands around her nose.

Tech suddenly ran over to Quinn and gently grabbed her shoulders with his hands. He swore that he saw a small tear threatening to escape from her right eye. He looked up at Sam and growled. Instead of keeping his emotions under control as he had always taught himself, Tech ran away from Quinn and charged towards Sam. He wrapped his hands around the cowboy's throat and pinned him towards the wall.

Quinn slowly removed her hands from her nose and saw a red color splashed all over her hand. It was her own blood that had escaped her nose. She wiped her nose with a small part of her sleeve and saw more red smudged over it. She whipped her hand and looked at Sam as Tech had got him in his grip. "Hold him," Quinn ordered Tech as she ran over to them.

Tech took his hand away from Sam's throat after Quinn jumped over to him. She towered over him and Sam looked at her with fear in his eyes. Before he could react, Quinn grabbed his hand and sank her teeth into his arm. Sam let out a painful scream.

Tech got a little uncomfortable when she did that. "Okay, okay, Quinn stop!" Tech yelled and she pulled her teeth off Sam's flesh. "I think he as been bitten enough," the coyote said looking at Sam's right arm that was stained with a dark red color.

Sam grabbed his arm with his uninjured hand. "Oh really?" he sarcastically said.

Tech ignored his comment and held his hands in front of him. He pulled a small metal pipe from the wall and let it float towards him. He grabbed it with his hands, wrapped it around Sam's body, and tied him with it. "Another one defeated," he said.

"Bring 'im here Tech," Ace called as Tech picked up Sam and threw him into the pile where the rest of the captured villains were, with the exception of Sylth who was still frozen. "Now time ta help Slam an' Bridget," Ace said as he looked at Gorlop. "Dat Gorlop guy sure got huge."

Lexi suddenly looked at the were missing five of their teammates. "Uh, guys," she said as they turned their heads and looked at her. "Where's Rev, Michelle, Duck, Miranda, and Pierre?"

"I saw him leave when you guys were fighting with the villains in the jail cell," Swifty suddenly spoke up as he stood beside Kitty and Caesar.

Ace let out a sigh and shook his head. _Dat guy is going ta get himself hurt_. "Okay, Andrea go and find Duck an' Miranda. Tech an' Quinn, you need ta find Rev an' Michelle, Lexi, go an' find Pierre. I have a feeling dat once he sees Michael he is gonna do more den hurt him."

"On it," Lexi said with a nod. She turned around and ran out of the room with Tech, Quinn, and Andrea following after her.

Hunter turned his head and looked at Ace. "What do we do chief?" he asked.

"You, Swifty, and I will help Slam an' Bridget beat Gorlop," Ace replied. Swifty cleared his throat and Ace looked down at him. "With Swifty, Kitty, an' Caesar included. Now let's kick this guy's butt!" Ace yelled as he, Hunter, Swifty, Kitty, and Caesar ran towards Gorlop.


	7. The Challenge 4: Karma

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Hey! Thank you so much for the review! We'll see what happens to Michael REAL soon :D**

* * *

Lexi breathed through her teeth as she ran from room to room, trying to find either Pierre or Fleur or both. She halted running as she put her hand on her chest and tried to catch her breath. "Man," she breathed, "I don't think I have ran like this in such a long time." _Well except in gym class when we always ran the mile _she mentally added. She straightened herself and looked at her surroundings. Wherever she ran, she felt that she was still in the same room. There was nothing but dark bricks and doors heading down the corridors.

_THUMP_

Lexi's neck snapped to the left as she let out a frightened gasp and focused her hearing towards the sound. She thrust herself towards the hall and tip-toed over to the doors. When she heard another thump, she turned to her left and was faced with another door. She leaned her ears closer to the door and heard another sickening thump. _Gotcha you little bastard _she bitterly thought as she put her hand on the door handle and pushed the door open. The door handle slipped from her grip and it crashed against the wall. When she did that, a blond haired male whipped around and his ice-cold glare turned towards her.

"Well, well, well," he smoothly said as he walked away from a crumpled Fleur and walked towards Lexi. "Who do we have here?"

Lexi's muscles immediately tensed as she formed her hands into fists and glared at Michael. "Listen here buddy," she began, "we can do this the easy way...or the hard way," she emphasized as she slammed her fist into her hand.

"Personally I like it the hard way, even with girls," he answered.

_You're sick _Lexi wanted to tell him but decided to go against that idea. Her glare softened when her eyes bounced over at Fleur whose body was lying on the cold floor. Her black hair was a mess, her clothes were almost falling apart, there were bruises, scratch marks, and blotches of blood around her. "And you take it out on her?" Lexi asked him.

Michael turned his head and looked back at Fleur. This would have been Lexi's chance to attack him if he hadn't turned his head so quickly. "Yeah," he answered with a satisfied smile, "because she deserved it. Anyone that disobeys me gets what they deserve."

"And in your world that getting beaten, right?" Lexi asked.

Michael chuckled. "Well what a bright girl you are, unlike that _thing _over there," he pointed behind him. "Pathetic excuse for a girl. Why are you even alive anyway?" he yelled as he turned around to attack her once more.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER OR I WILL BLAST YOU AND IT WILL HURT!" Lexi yelled as a pink orb formed between her ears, threatening to be released towards him.

Michael stopped in his tracks, turned around, and looked at her. "Try me, bunny."

The pink orb grew bigger as it stretched itself towards Michael. Michael immediately jumped away from the brain blast as it hit the wall. He looked from the wall and then glared at Lexi. "You could have killed me you little-" he growled as he flung himself over to her.

On instinct, Lexi held out her arms in front of her face. She held her right arm above her forehead and her left arm towards her stomach but Michael reached out and grabbed both of her arms. Once his hands made contact with her arms, he squeezed them tight and pinned her against the wall. Lexi swung her feet towards his stomach, but Michael kept a distance from her attacks. He pulled down her right arm and held her wrist with the other hand. He formed his free hand into a fist and flung it towards Lexi.

Lexi's cheek made contact with his cheek as her head snapped to the left and she slipped to the floor. "Now that Little-Miss-To-The-Rescue is on the floor, I wouldn't mind giving you a kick in the stomach," Michael mocked as he raised leg and was about to kick her.

Lexi leaped on her feet and dodged his kick. "You shouldn't underestimate me," she said, "because I can easily bring you down."

"You?" Michael laughed, "a girl? Please. You can form that pink ball and throw it at me all you want but I can throw it back at you."

"Really?" Lexi asked as she put a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow at him, "then you best look behind you because Rev is right behind you."

"Huh? Whose Rev?" Michael asked as he turned his head and looked behind him. Lexi took this as her chance and formed a big pink orb between her ears. She flung the orb towards Michael and it hit him squarely on his back. The impact from the brain blast caused Michael to collide into the brick wall. A haze of thick smoke formed when that happened, and Lexi feared that she had killed him. Once the smoke cleared, Lexi saw Michael's body sprawled on the floor. She cautiously approached him and noticed that there were dirt smudges all over his face. Not was there dirt, but there was a cut across his cheek and it was slightly bleeding. She leaned closer to him to make sure that he wouldn't get up.

Suddenly, Michael picked up a brick from the ground, grabbed Lexi's wrist, and jumped to his feet. "Surprise," he said as he raised the brick above their heads. Lexi's eyes widened as the brick was about to be hurled towards her head. She closed her eyes and flinched. In mere seconds, she felt nothing on her head. She heard a punch, a thud, and then a clattering sound. She slowly opened her eyes and found Michael to the ground and the brick wasn't in his hand anymore.

"Agh, mon Dieu zat hurt!" Lexi turned her head and saw Pierre standing next to her, clutching his hand.

Even though she was not a fan of this guy, Lexi was thankful that he had jumped just in time and saved her skull and brains from being splattered everywhere. "Thank you so much," she breathed out.

"De rien," Pierre answered said as he released his hand and looked from Lexi and at Fleur. His eyes opened wide when he saw the condition that she was in. "Oh non, non, non, j'espere qu'elle n'est pas morte," he said in a worried tone of voice as he was about to run towards her.

"I have no idea what you just said," Michael, who was already on his feet, spoke and pointed at Pierre, "but you take one more step old man and she's going die."

Lexi furrowed her eyebrows at him. "After you," she said as she formed another brain blast and hurled it towards him.

Michael slipped away from her attack but Lexi kept on brain blasting him. "Get Fleur," she ordered Pierre. Using this technique was her way of distracting Michael so they could get to Fleur. Pierre seized this opportunity and ran towards Fleur. When he was about to grab her, Michael jumped in front of him.

"HAH!" he yelled as he flung out his arms as if he was going to give Pierre a hug, "where do you think you're going old man?" He grabbed Pierre by the shirt collar and flung him towards the brick wall. "Now what are you gonna do, huh Frenchie?"

"Normally, I would handle zees situation like a gentleman mais now eez not ze time," Pierre said as he grabbed Michael's arms and pulled them away from his coat collar. "Mademoiselle Lexi, go and get Fleur," he said to her.

"Oh no you don't," Michael yelled as he ran over to Lexi but Pierre lashed out and grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him towards him.

"Vous are not going anywhere monsieur, je ne suis pas fini avec vous!"

"Would you speak English?" Michael snapped as he freed himself from Pierre's grip. "You know, I hate being man handled and that's what you just did to me!"

"And what have vous done to her?" Pierre asked as he dangerously glared at Michael. "If I find zat you have hurt her in ze worst possible way ever, I wouldn't mind killing you."

"Is that a threat?" Michael asked, "then yeah, I have!"

Anger boiled through him. He clenched his golden cane in his hands and ran towards Michael with it. Michael held his hands in front of him to grab the cane out of his hands, but Pierre twisted his body and elbowed him towards the wall. Suddenly, Pierre held the cane horizontally and pushed it towards Michael's throat. With all the strength that he could muster, Michael struggled to get out of the trap but the more he moved, the deeper the cane was plunged towards his throat.

Lexi knelt next to Fleur as she took a piece of ripped fabric that was on the ground and wiped away and bloody smudges that covered Fleur's face. After wiping her face clean, she didn't know what else to do with Fleur. She softly took her head in one hand and began to soothe her hair with the other hand. Lexi suddenly looked up when she heard chocking noises coming from across the room. Letting out a gasp, she slowly lied Fleur's head to the floor and ran towards Pierre and Michael. She looked at Michael and his red had gone completely purple as he fought to get some oxygen into his lungs. "Stop it!" Lexi yelled but Pierre didn't listen. "Hey! Pierre, stop it!" Lexi demanded but he still wouldn't listen to her. To her, Pierre looked like he was trapped in another version of himself and that the only reason why he was here was to get rid of Michael once and for all. If he wasn't going to listen, then she would make him listen. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away from Michael.

Michael's body slipped from the wall and fell into the ground. His face turned from purple and then red. Lexi saw a red line running across his throat as a result for having to cane plunged towards his throat.

"You are completely crazy Pierre," Lexi said, "I get it that you're mad but what's the point in killing the guy? Do you want to turn like him?"

Pierre did not answer but turned his back on her and ran towards Fleur. Meanwhile, Lexi reached into her pocket and pulled out handcuffs that she carried with her just in case. The handcuffed Michael and picked him up from the ground. "And you my friend," she said to him, "will think twice about ever raising your hand on another girl again." She gave him a harsh push towards the door, "don't you move a muscle," she warned as she turned around and walked over to Pierre.

Pierre was trying to wake up Fleur but she wouldn't open her eyes. "We'll take her," Lexi said as she took one of Fleur's arms and threw it over her shoulders. Pierre did the same, and they carried Fleur towards the door. Lexi grabbed Michael by the handcuffs and they walked out the cell.


	8. Follow your Nose

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticlover13: Thanks so much for the review! He finally did and justice is served...with a couple of punches and brain blasts in the way :D!**

* * *

Ace dodged a hurling punch that Gorlop launched towards him. While he, Bridget, Slam, and Hunter had been dodging Gorlop's attacks, the furry creature had gotten shorter but not as short as he would have hoped. All he wanted to do was to get this battle over with, find his friends, and defeat Croc King with Irene. He mentally prayed that this would be the last never-ending battle that he would fight in his life.

Bridget charged towards Gorlop and stayed put until he turned his eyes towards her. Gorlop looked down at the Tasmanian she-devil, raised his foot, and launched it towards her. When he did that, Bridget flew out of the way and Gorlop decreased in size.

"This is taking forever!" Hunter complained as he watched the monster gradually decrease in size. "A couple of more of dodges and we'll be finished with this battle when we're fifty!" He complained as he tugged on an extra rope that he carried with him and ran towards the battle.

Ace threw his arm in front of Hunter and stopped him. "No," Ace sternly ordered, "you say behind us so you won't get hurt. I don't want Andrea stepping over me if anyting happened to ya."

Hunter furrowed his eyebrows at the rabbit. "How about I just jump over that guy and tied this rope around him?" he suggested, "that'll help right?"

"Just stay here an' don't move a muscle," Ace said. He felt a little bad for not letting Hunter join in the fight but he wasn't a superhero and Gorlop was a tough one to defeat. He charged towards the orange monster and called his attention to him. Gorlop looked down and unleashed another punch but Ace dodged just in time as his fist made contact with the floor. When he did that, the monster decreased in size. "Just a few more times," he said through clenched teeth.

* * *

Tech and Quinn were walking together as they checked every single prison cell for Rev and Michelle. "Why does this guy have so many jail cells anyway?" Quinn asked as she slammed a prison door.

"To keep the civilians in I guess whenever he decides to rule this planet," Tech answered her.

"Good answer," she pointed out. "Where do you think our little talkative friends might be at?" she asked as she turned and looked at the coyote.

Tech only gave her a little shrug. "The last time I remember they were fighting with Sylth Vester and that's about it."

Quinn snapped her fingers as an idea struck her. "Then we have to run over to the place where they battled that annoying cat, sniff them out, and find them."

"Now we're talking," Tech said as him and Quinn ran down the hallway.

* * *

"Nice going Michelle!" Miranda snapped at the roadrunner. She was chained to the wall and Michelle was chained next to her.

"Hey," Rev spoke up, "we-were-only-trying-to-find-you-guys," he said as he was tied with Duck.

After Michelle had frozen Sylth, she and Rev had gone to the battle where their teammates were fighting the villains. When Ace, Lexi, Andrea, and Hunter had finished defeating Pinkster, and his henchmen along with Melvin they had seen Miranda whispering something to Duck and the two of them had disappeared. Michelle thought that it was a good idea to follow them and that's what the two roadrunners had done.

While they were following them, they had seen Miranda and Duck standing at the side of an open door and peeking into the room. Inside the room, Croc King and Irene were waiting for the sun to rise so they could execute the two leaders of both teams and then kill the rest of them after. Michelle had sneezed, which surprised Miranda and Duck, and also caught Croc King's attention.

He had taken them into his room and tied them up so they wouldn't leave and this was where they were right now.

"If-I-need-to-sneeze-I-sneeze," Michelle defended herself, "but-at-least-we-found-you-guys-safe-and-sound."

Miranda furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her hands into fists. "Michelle," she slowly and calmly said, "we are not safe and sound. WE ARE ABOUT TO GET KILLED!" she suddenly yelled at the roadrunner.

"That's not all," Croc King suddenly said as he walked up to Miranda and gave her a sadistic smile. "The first to die will be you and he will watch it!" he snapped as he pointed at Duck.

"Wait-a-minute," Michelle spoke up, "I-thought-you-were-going-to-kill-the-leaders-firs t?"

"Michelle!" Duck, Miranda, and Rev yelled in unison.

Croc King only smiled. "What, an evil doer cannot change his mind?" he turned his attention back to Miranda. "I don't do well with traitors. Why did you do it Miranda? Didn't you think of the consequences that you would suffer if you tuned your back on me?"

"I did it because I figured that it was the wrong thing to do!" Miranda snapped at him.

"Says the duck who complained that her friends were nothing but mean to her," Croc King reminded her. "Oh please, when you decided to join me, you were desperate to be respected by them."

"That's-harsh," Rev spoke up as he looked at Miranda.

"Yeah it is," Miranda agreed, "but whatever, they are not going to let you kill them! _I'm _not going to let you even touch them either!"

Croc King bought his face closer to hers. "Oh really?" he challenged her.

Miranda responded by taking a loud sniff, scratching her throat, and spitting at him. Croc King recoiled away from her and wiped the spit off his face. He looked from his hand and then at the female mallard. "How about I just kill you right now!" he said through gritted teeth as he grabbed her by the front of the shirt collar and pulled her off the wall.

"NO!" Duck yelled as he shook his head.

* * *

Andrea cautiously walked through hallways as she tried to find the two ducks. _Why couldn't he had just assigned me to find the two roadrunners? _Andrea bitterly thought for she had no intention to even hunt for those two ducks. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a frozen Sylth Vester statue. "Well," she said, "looks like Michelle was here." She walked up the statue and touched it, "and it's still hard as a rock," she said as she knocked on the hunk of ice. She took a couple of slow steps back as she was about to survey the ice. She suddenly felt herself bumping behind someone. "AHH!" she yelled as she flapped her arms in the air, "whoever you are, I'm not afraid to bite you, but please don't hurt me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" someone said as she felt her arms being grabbed. She opened her eyes and saw Tech E. Coyote in front of her with a surprised look in his face, "it's only us."

Andrea's muscles relaxed. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Michelle and Rev," Quinn answered as she appeared from behind the statue, "you?"

"Trying to find those two ducks," Andrea answered. "Let's team up because I'm scared to walk around alone."

Quinn sniffed the ice and a strong smell hit her nose. "Perfect!" she said as her ears perked up and she wagged her tail, "they went that way!" she pointed at the door behind them.

"Isn't that where we went in the first place?" Tech asked her.

"That's where my nose is directing me," Quinn said as she led the way and Tech and Andrea followed her.


	9. Surprise!

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**BALTO1: Hey there BALTO1! Sorry for not saying this in the previous chapter but I am planning on having Natalya appear in the story "Through Thick and Thin" where Lexi is in college and she meets Natalya with Tech and they become friends. Thanks again for giving me permission and if you have any tips on how to develop Natalya and how/what she's like into the story I would love to hear them since she's your character :)**

* * *

"Gotcha!" Hunter called as he threw his rope over to a mini Gorlop and tightened the rope around his waist. Ace ran the back of his head over his head and she bend over and cupped his knees with his hands. He and the two Tasmanian devils had been dodging Gorlop until he was into his miniaturized self. Ace didn't know how he had done it without suffering a heart attack in the first place.

Hunter waved the rope over Gorlop's head and tied up the creature and threw him into the pile of the villains that they had captured. "Good job partner," the cowboy rabbit said as he gave Slam, Bridget, and Ace a high-five.

"Tanks for de help," Ace breathed, "now all we gotta do is find Lex and de rest of de team, defeat Croc King, and hope that nothing else will stand in de way."

"Which would be like finding needles in a haystack," Hunter commented.

A couple of footsteps made their way into the room as Ace, Slam, Bridget, and Hunter looked up to see Lexi and Pierre dragging Fleur with them. Ace's eyes jumped from Fleur and to a dissatisfied Michael that had a huge bruise forming at the side of his cheek. "Man ya really did him good Lex," he broke the silence, hoping to anger Michael a bit for the fun of it.

Lexi giggled. "That wasn't me," she shook her head as she pointed at Pierre, "he did it."

"And here we are," a voice suddenly followed hers as Lexi turned her head and saw Tech, Quinn, and Andrea.

"See," Quinn looked at Andrea, "I told you I can sniff the way with my eyes closed."

Andrea rolled her eyes at the wolf's remark but her eyes brightened when she saw Lexi and the rest of the team. "Is everyone alright?" she asked.

"Almost," Ace told her, "we have not seen Michelle, Rev, Duck, or Miranda and Fleur needs to be taken care of. She is not able to fight."

Quinn's eyes darkened as she walked away from Tech and stood in front of Michael. She had the urge to sink her teeth into his skin but she smiled when she saw a bunch of bruises smeared over his face and a thick red line around his neck. "Good job Lexi," she smiled at the rabbit.

"It was all him," Lexi pointed at Pierre.

"Yeah I'll believe that when pigs fly," she chuckled for she didn't find the romantic Frenchman to be the fighting type. "But where should we put Fleur? I mean, none of these prison cells are comfortable."

Ace sadly shrugged. "We would just have to do with what we have. Tech," he called as the coyote turned his full attention to his leader, "I want ya to take Pierre and Fleur into a room and tend to her while she comes out of her unconsciousness."

Tech nodded at Ace. He took Lexi's place as he threw Fleur's arm around his neck and the two males carried her out of the room and into another. Kitty turned her head when she saw them. With a tiny smile on her face, she followed them out of the room.

Lexi walked Micheal over to the pile of defeated villains as she set him down next to Gorlop and Sam. "And what should we do with them?" she asked.

"Would ya mind if ya took dese guys outta here and into jail up there?" Ace asked Bridget and Quinn as he pointed to the ceiling of the underground lair.

"Sure," Quinn agreed as she gave a dangerous smirk towards Michael.

"And no bitin' dem," Ace warned her that made Quinn groan in frustration. He watched as the female Tasmanian devil picked up a couple of the villains with her arms while Quinn picked up two from the ground and carried them out of the room.

"And maybe I can drag him with me," a voice said as Ace looked down at saw Swifty pulling Gorlop with the rope as if he was his pet.

"Where have ya been little guy?" Ace asked.

"When the battle gets tough, all you can do is hide from it," the mouse said.

Caesar walked over to Michael and bared his sharp teeth towards his former owner. Michael scrambled to his feet as he backed away from the angry dog. "S-s-stay away from me," his voice shook. Caesar walked behind him and pushed him towards Quinn and Bridget as they were transporting the villains out of the room.

After the two girls, mouse, and dog had left, Ace turned his full attention to the remaining team, "and we'll find Croc King, save our friends, and defeat him!"

"Too bad Quinn isn't here to sniff him out," Lexi spoke.

Ace gritted his teeth when he realized what he had done. _Dang it! _he snapped _I shoulda kept her here and sent someone else to help Bridget. _

"Come on ya'll," Hunter snapped him out of his thoughts, "we can find him. Maybe if we follow this tunnel," he pointed to the left, "and follow it down then we can find him."

"Well it's worth a try," Lexi shrugged her shoulders, "in a trial-and-error kind of way."

"Den follow me," Ace said as he lead the team into the tunnel.

* * *

"Okay," Tech spoke when the two of them had finally found a room, "we need to put her onto something soft and she needs to be lying down."

"I have un idee," Pierre said as Tech took a hold of Fleur. Pierre unbuttoned his dress coat and rolled it into a messy ball and set it onto the ground so Fleur could rest her head on it.

"Alright," Tech nodded as he gently set Fleur to the ground and put her head onto the coat. "Now all I need is some water to hydrate her. I don't know where I'm going to find it in this underground place but I might have some into my flying pod."

"Vous are going to go all the way zere?" Pierre asked him.

"It's the only way," Tech told him, "I even have a first aid kit in there. Just stay here and I'll be back in a bit." The coyote turned the doorknob on the door and exited the room, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Kitty curiously walked over to Fleur and looked at her face. She gently placed her small paw over a bruise and gave it a little lick. When Fleur made no movement, Kitty let out a purr and rubbed her head against Fleur's cheek but that didn't revive her either. The kitten's ears dropped and her eyes lowered to the ground. There had to be some way to wake her up. She felt a hand stroking her head and she purred at that soft touch.

"Poor little kitty," Pierre said, "I hope that she'll be alright too." His eyes bounced over to the black box that was sticking out of his coat pocket. He reached into the coat and pulled out the black box that Michelle had opened against his order. He opened the box himself and pulled out the silver ring that rested. He took Fleur's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "I hope you wake up soon ma cherie," he said as he gently stroked the side of her face, "I want to propose."

Kitty looked at the ring and sniffed it. The small jewel gave a little shine towards her eyes as Kitty put her small paws on the ring and began to gently swat it.

* * *

No matter how hard Duck tried to transport himself out of the chains, it was just no use. He was trapped in them and he had to watch Miranda get murdered in front of him.

"Now how would you like to be prepared Miranda?" Croc King asked her, "because I can cook a duck in lots of different ways," he said as he squeezed her throat with his fat hands.

"You're-a-fiend!" Michelle yelled at him, "you-can't-cook-her-when-she's-alive!"

"Thank you for the consideration Michelle!" Miranda snapped at her.

"Nah she's right," Croc King shook his head and maliciously smiled at the duck, "that's why I'm going to kill you first!" he yelled as he threw Miranda to the ground and put his hand on her throat. He held a dagger in the air and was about to plunge it into her heart.

A yellow laser was shot towards Croc's wrist. "GAHHH!" Croc yelled as he clutched his wrist with his hand and the dagger fell to the ground. Miranda quickly scrambled away from Croc King. She looked to her left and saw Ace and the remaining team behind him.

"What's up, Croc?" Ace asked with a smirk on his face.


	10. Defeat

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Hey there! I'm so happy to hear from you! Thank you for the review. :D It's all good. I hope to update that story soon but, as you said, writers block has plagued me and it's worse than the Bubonic one. Ohh that story is so good and I hope that update soon too. If you want any ideas maybe I can help you out if you want but I hope that the next chapter is up soon! :D Enjoy!**

**BALTO1: Hey there! Thank you for the character development. I will see what I can do with her but I think I'm going to make her Umbarkinesis powers come up a little later into the story when the meteor hits that Earth. Thanks again!**

* * *

Croc King gripped onto his arm and groaned at the pain that seared through his scaly flesh. Irene gripped onto her staff as she glared at the Loonatics. An arrogant smile made it's way to her lips as she looked at them. "Where is the rest of team? Did they run to their mommies?"

"No," Ace shook his head, "they captured all de villains and are takin' 'em to jail."

"Which is what we're going to do to you!" Lexi smiled as she pointed at the ice queen.

"And there's nothing you can do about it," Andrea smiled at her.

Croc King lifted himself from the ground and glared at the Loonatics. "She might not but I will," he growled through his teeth as he lifted his uninjured arm in the air and snapped his fingers. From the ground, a couple of hybrid animals erupted from the ground and screeched at the Loonatics.

"Great," Hunter commented.

"Dat's it?" Ace said, "you're going ta have dese guys chase after us?"

Croc King shook his head as a satisfied smile made it's way to his lips. "You are not going to chase them bunny. They are," he said as he pointed to the Loonatics behind him, "but I will be dealing with you." He looked at Irene as she pointed her spear at Ace. The tip of the spear shot out a bright blue color and it grabbed Ace from around the waist. The force from the spear pulled Ace towards Croc King and released him right by the enemy's feet.

Irene smiled as she pointed her spear towards the Loonatics. "Dodge!" Lexi ordered when the bright light came towards them. The heroes dodged in opposite directions but Irene pointed her spear to anyone of them that she could reach. She successfully trapped Hunter in an orb with one of the hybrid creatures and then Andrea with two creatures.

"Hey no fair," Andrea whined, "how come I get two?"

"Life isn't fair," Irene smirked as she twirled her spear around her fingers. She suddenly found herself on the ground when Lexi kicked her from the side. The ice queen slowly got up from the ground and said, "you'll pay for that."

"Sorry I don't have any money," Lexi smirked as she jumped away from Irene's attack. "Slam!" she called the Tasmanian devil. "A little help here."

Slam nodded his head as he twisted his body towards Lexi. He blocked out Irene's attack and sent it hurling towards her. Irene counteracted the attack by blocking it with her spear. Once Slam moved away, Lexi sent a brain blast towards Irene who blocked her attacks with her spear.

"Lexi!" Slam yelled her name, "idea." He twisted his body and made a mini tornado. At first Lexi was confused at what he was suggesting but an idea hit her. She used her brain blast towards Slam's tornado. The tornado consumed her brain blast and medium sized orbs were hurled towards Irene.

Irene tried to block the brain blasts fro hitting her but one of those brain blasts attacked the tip of her spear and sent it flying to the ground. Once the spear hit the ground, it broke in pieces thus releasing Hunter and Andrea from the orb.

Hunter swung his rope over the creatures body and tightened it around its waist. "Coming at ya sweet pea!" he yelled at Andrea as he swung the creature towards the two that shadowed their body over Andrea. The creature's impact knocked the two off Andrea and she was free to run towards Hunter and grasp him in her arms.

"Now let's free our friends!" Andrea said as she and Hunter ran over to Duck, Rev, Michelle, and Miranda. "Now this is where I wish I had the power to release laser out of my eyes," she said as she pulled onto the chains that had Duck trapped in them.

"We need a key for this," Hunter said as he looked at the chains.

"Thanks genius," Andrea sarcastically said, "but we don't have a key!" She looked up at Duck, "couldn't you transport out or melt the chains with your superpowers."

"I tried," Duck told her, "one, I couldn't transport out and two, I can't reach my hand to melt the chains."

"Then we have to pull you out," Hunter said.

Andrea and Duck stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" they yelled in unison.

However, Hunter grabbed Duck's legs. "One, two, three!" he said as he pulled Duck down. However, whatever force he put into it, he couldn't pull Duck off the chains.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Duck yelled, "are you trying to make me taller or pull down my pants?"

"I'm just tryin' to pull you outta the chains partner," Hunter said as he continued to pull onto Duck.

"Well it ain't working," Andrea said as she pushed Hunter from Duck. Before she could do anything, one of Lexi's brain blasts sliced through Duck's chains and released him. "Well that was easy," she said as Duck's feet made contact with the ground.

Duck ran over to Rev and Michelle and by using his powers, he grabbed the chains with his hands and allowed his superpower to melt the chains. Once Rev and Michelle were released, the six of them ran over to defeat the hybrid creatures and save Lexi, Slam, and Ace from the two main villains.

Michelle revved towards Irene and tackled her to the ground. "Ooh-that's-cold," she said only to get a chuckle from Rev that seemed to understand her joke. Hunter jumped over to Irene and tied her ankles and hands with the excessive amounts of ropes that he always carried with him.

Ace used his laser beams to protect himself from Croc's attacks. The more he used his superpowers, the more exhausted he got. He jumped to the ground when Croc King hurled a fireball towards his direction. Once Ace's foot touched the ground, it slightly turned to the side and he toppled to the ground.

"Is the little bunny tired?" Croc mockingly said as he ran towards Ace and gave him a kick in the stomach.

"Ace!" Lexi yelled as she ran over to him but her path was blocked by a creature that erupted from the ground. She tried all that she could to get to Ace but the creature blocked her path and sight from seeing what was happening to Ace. Her team gathered around her and they used their superpowers to bring the creature down.

Michelle sucked in her breath and released a strong gust of ice as she froze the creatures limbs to the ground. Duck hurled a couple of his eggs towards Slam's tornado as fireballs erupted towards the creature's face.

"I hate torturing animals but this one is an exception," Lexi muttered as she hurled a brain blast towards the creature. The brain blast erupted into the creature's throat as it severely cut through it's throat.

"EW!" Michelle commented as he creature's head snapped to the left and it fell dead on the floor. Once the creature had fallen, Croc King and Ace were nowhere to be seen.

"They vanished," Hunter commented.

"And the award for the most narrative story goes to Hunter," Andrea said, "WE CAN SEE THAT!"

"Guys," Michelle said as she pointed to the left side of the lair. All heads were turned and they saw Croc King standing over a chasm with Ace in his grip.

Croc turned his attention to the Loonatics and gave them a sadistic smile. "Well," he said, "one more false move and he falls into this crocodile infested hole."

"You really love to use crocodiles in everything," Lexi commented.

"Hey it runs in the name lady bunny," Croc said. He bounced Ace up and down that made Lexi breath get caught in her throat.

Miranda couldn't see any one of her friends suffering. They had suffered enough because of her. The female mallard charged towards Croc King and grabbed him arm, the one that he had Ace, and flung it to the side. Croc King let go of Ace as he toppled to the ground.

"Why you little-" the villain mumbled as he hurled a punch at her. Miranda's head snapped to the right as she lost her footing and fell into the chasm.

Lexi, Hunter, Rev, Duck, Slam, and Michelle jumped towards Ace and Croc King. Andrea ran over to the chasm and looked down. She saw Miranda holding onto a branch and the crocodiles snapping their sharp jaws at her. Andrea threw her arm towards Miranda. "Grab!" she called.

Miranda looked up and lightly smiled when she saw Andrea. She held out her hand but couldn't reach her. The shifted her weight to reach but that only caused the branch to slightly snap. "Dang," she breathed as she looked at the branch and then at Andrea.

The crocodiles snarled beneath her as the branch snapped once more. "Andrea go!" Miranda yelled at her, "help the others!"

"Don't be stupid!" Andrea yelled back at her, "you're part of the team!" She reached at her belt buckle and pulled out a rope. "Don't fail me," she muttered at the rope and swung it over at Miranda. "Put your head through the loop."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I would have done it a long time ago," Andrea snapped, "just put your head through it and try to bring your feet against the wall. Then shimmy your body so it could go to your waist."

Miranda did as Andrea told her. She shimmed her shoulders and the rope slipped around her waist. "Now let go," Andrea directed and she did. She fell against the rope and felt the rope tightening around her waist. She was pulled up and out of the chasm. Miranda breathed as her feet landed on the floor.

"Thank you," she said as she smiled at Andrea.

"No problem," Andrea smiled as she shook Miranda's hand. They devilishly smiled as they turned their heads and looked at Croc King that was throwing as many attacks as he could at the dodging Loonatics. "I just got an idea," Andrea said. She ran towards Croc at full speed, jumped into the air, and gave him a strong rabbit kick against the head.

Croc King grunted as his fell to the ground.

"Lift him off the ground!" Andrea yelled at Miranda.

Miranda's eyes turned blue as a blue outline was created around Croc's body. She threw her head to the air and lifted him off the ground. Slam had created a mini tornado around his hand but he accidentally unleashed it towards Croc King. Once the tornado clashed with Miranda's powers, Croc King's body was slammed into the wall and he fell into the chasm.

"Whoa!" Hunter yelled as the team ran over to the chasm. However, once they got there, Croc King was nowhere to be seen but pieces of fabric and armor. "Jeeze," Hunter said, "who knew that some crocodiles can be cannibals."

"At least all your troubles are going ta be over," Ace told them. He walked over to Irene and picked her off the ground, "and I'm sure that without Croc King, dis gal won't have de chance to make any trouble."

"Maybe-not," Michelle said, "now-let's-go-and-find-the-rest-of-our-teammates-a nd-tell-them-the-good-news."

In agreement, the Loonatics walked out of the lair and went to find their teammates.


	11. There's No Place like Home

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**BALTO1: :D and I can't wait to write about her!**

* * *

After Quinn, Bridget, and Swifty had locked up the villains in their city jail, the two girls and mouse walked back to Croc's underground tunnel. "Well that was fun," Quinn sighed as they were walking inside the tunnel. "I just hope that idiot king is out of the way and his stupid ice queen."

Bridget stopped walking when she heard a scurry of footsteps coming towards them. She put her back on the wall and pulled Quinn right to her side.

"What happening?" Swifty asked, who had perched himself on Quinn's shoulder.

Neither Bridget or Quinn answered his question. Whoever was coming their way, made Bridget alert. The footsteps got closer and closer. Bridget clenched her hand into a tight fist and scrunched her eyes. Once the person came around the corner, Bridget twisted her body towards the person and launched her fist towards them.

"Whoa!" Lexi yelled as she quickly ducked down and missed the punch. Her head shot up and she looked at Bridget in surprise who had a shocked look on her face. Once the she-devil's features softened, she slowly waved her hands in front of her to show Lexi that she didn't mean to hit her. "That's alright," Lexi told her, "you can't be too careful these days."

"So what's been going on with you guys?" Swifty asked as he jumped off Quinn's shoulder and bought his little feet to the ground.

Lexi bent to the ground and looked down at Swifty. "The bad guys caught. Well, Irene was caught but-"

"And Croc King is running all over the place?" Quinn asked as she put her hands on her hips, "I'm going to have to sink my teeth into that guy's scales to show him who he's messing with."

"Actually," Lexi jumped in, "he fell in a chasm that was filled with crocodiles and they ate him, so there's nothing to worry about him."

Bridget wildly smiled and held up her thumb to Lexi while Quinn cocked an eyebrow at Lexi's news about Croc King. However, it was better to have him dead rather than in jail. "So where are the others?" she asked.

"Now we're out to find Tech, Pierre, and Fleur. She was being taken care of since she wasn't in the condition to fight with the rest of us."

"Not to mention that her lover look like a french walking stick," Quinn said.

"You really don't like him do you?" Lexi asked her and Quinn shook her head in response. "Well in any case, we have to find them."

With that, Lexi, Swifty, Bridget, and Quinn headed down the tunnel to go and find their teammates. _Good thing I found them quickly enough _Lexi thought. She had been fighting for a whole day in this planet and she seriously needed to rest her mind and the rest of her body. Her bionic hearing suddenly picked up some voices and she followed the sounds until she came upon her teammates that were gathered around a jail cell. Lexi smiled as she walked up to the group and gently tapped Ace on the shoulder.

"Hey," Ace welcomed her with a smile, "good ta see ya here."

"How is she doing?" Lexi asked him.

"She's awake an' well," Ace said as Lexi looked ahead of her and saw Fleur who had woken up from her unconsciousness and was doing well in Pierre's arms, except for the fact that she still had bruises all over her face. Lexi smiled as she walked up to Fleur and gently pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad that you're okay." Once she had done that, the rest of the teammates ran up to their leader and took her into a hug.

After the hugging and sympathy was over Tech said, "and that's not the only happy event that's taking place." He smiled as he folded his arms across his chest and looked at Fleur.

"Oh oui," she finally found her voice. It was soft and scratchy, "je suis getting married."

Michelle's eyes grew wide as she opened her beak and looked at her. Her eyes shined as she looked from Pierre and than at Fleur. "Ahh! That's so sweet!" she clapped her hands.

Bridget nodded her head at Fleur and shook her hand to show her excitement.

"MARRIED?!" Quinn, Miranda, and Andrea yelled in unison and looked at one another. "Oi!" they said as they fell to the ground.

Tech sighed. "Do I have to throw water on them too?" he asked.

Michelle turned her head and looked at her fainted teammates, "eh, they'll get used to it eventually."

* * *

After the whole battle with Croc King and Irene, it was time for the Loonatics to head back to their home planet. Rev clung onto Michelle as if his life depended on it. Lexi and Ace hugged Hunter and Andrea and told them that there will be other times when they would come and visit them. Bridget and Slam engulfed each other into their arms while Tech and Quinn doing the same as the Tasmanian devils were doing. Duck held out his hand to Miranda and she took it but to his surprise, she pulled him into a hug.

After their goodbyes, Fleur limped over to Ace. With a smile on her face she said, "Monsieur Ace Bunny, eet has been an honor fighting ze villains with you. Without your help, our planet could have suffered ze worst."

Ace gave her a smile. "It was nothing," he said, "an' whatever help you need, don't be shy ta cool us."

"Ya know we will," Andrea said, "that or just to mingle with our sister friend," she smiled as she looked at Lexi.

After bidding their last goodbyes, the Loonatics jumped onto their flying pods, flew to the skies, and disappeared into the distance.

"I'm sure going to miss them," Andrea said as she turned her head and looked at her teammates. "Man, I wish I was born on planet Earth."

"At least we have zem on ze telephone," Fleur said, "oh and Miranda," she looked at the female mallard that stared back at her, "welcome back to ze team." On that note, Miranda smiled back at her leader.

* * *

Ace let out a puff of breath as he parked his flying pod into the garage. "Man what a day," he commented as he jumped off his vehicle.

"I know right," Lexi yawned, "I desperately need to catch some z's right now."

Tech walked up to his two teammates. "At least Zadavia did a good job at keeping the city under control. All we have to do is worry about what will come tomorrow."

Duck let out a sigh as he walked ahead Tech, Lexi, and Ace. "I have done enough worrying for one day. I need to catch up on some sleep."

"Well said Duck," Lexi murmured in agreement. The six Loonatics left their garage and climbed up to their headquarters where they made their way into their bedrooms and went into a deep slumber...waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**THE END**

**Well that's the end of the series. I think I'm tied with J.K. Rowling right now, though I think her writing style is beautiful than mine. I hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you for all your wonderful reviews :D**


End file.
